A Pretend Dessert
by Azaria Stromsis
Summary: In which Wally does a bad, bad thing. For the Sugar Sweet Challenge, prompt 'Frozen Yogurt', and a semi-sequel for 'Chocolate'.


**Title:** A Pretend Dessert

**Character(s): **Megan Morse/Miss Martian, Wally West/Kid Flash, Dick Grayson/Robin, Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad, Connor Kent/Superboy**  
**

**Words:** 805

**Summary: **In which Wally does a bad, bad thing. For the Sugar Sweet Challenge, prompt 'Frozen Yogurt', and a semi-sequel for 'Chocolate'.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. _

_AN: For The Sugar Sweet Challenge at the Young Justice FanFiction Challenges Forum. At school, we have an ice cream machine that really is a frozen yogurt machine. We like to call it ice cream so we feel better about ourselves. Also, poor Wally. Can be thought of as a sequel to my other fic, Chocolate. Just for reference, the definition of pretend is __make believe with the intent to deceive. __

* * *

_

A Pretend Dessert

It was when Megan spit out her mouthful of ice cream that Wally knew he was done for.

"What's this?" Megan cried, horrified. Her expression was that of someone who had just found out that they had accidentally run over a puppy. In other words, devastated. "This isn't ice cream. What happened to my ice cream?"

Wally, who was sitting with Dick on the couch playing video games, sunk lower into his seat, ducking his flaming head of hair so that the slowly growing anger in the Martian wouldn't find a target. Namely him. Dick merely sighed and shook his head. "What did you do?" he asked tiredly.

"What?" Wally hissed, slinking out of his seat and army crawling across the floor to check on Megan. Her face was slowly turning to the color of her hair and Wally predicted that he about two minutes before she figured out that she had been deceived. "I cannot believe you. How can you think that I would do something?"

"Because it's always you," Dick said, standing up, stretching. "By the way, I just totally kicked your ass and you didn't even realize it."

Wally made a strangled noise in the back of his throat and stood up, which he immediately realized as a horrible move to make. He froze as he realized that Megan's attention, along with Kaldur and Conner's who had just walked in with beach towels talking amicably, was focused solely on him.

"Hi, Megan," he said, sweating bullets. "What's up?"

"Wally," the girl trailed off dangerously. "You wouldn't happen to known why I'm holding a pint of frozen yogurt instead of a pint of chocolate peanut butter ice cream, would you?" She was holding a piece of paper in her hand that was torn off of the carton that was on the counter. It appeared that someone made the carton of frozen yogurt appear like ice cream.

Wally's voice was high and small. "No, why would you think I did that horrible deed of trickery?"

"Because you're the one always complaining that she's eating you out of ice cream," Conner deadpanned.

"Dude," Dick said, "you do not come between a girl and her ice cream. That's just low."

"Shut up man, you're not helping me here. And frozen yougurt is just as good as ice cream."

"No it's not!" Megan wailed. "So you did do it! You switched my ice cream with frozen yogurt! It's a pretend dessert! You want to give me more ice cream," Megan said, staring into Wally's eyes.

Kaldur sighed. "Just because you watched Star Wars doesn't mean you're a Jedi. The Jedi mind tricks won't work on him."

She glared at the Atlantean. "Make him give me my ice cream back."

"I threw it out."

"What? Why would you do such a thing? I love ice cream, you know that. Are you trying to make me cry? Because I will." She was telling the truth; tears were gathering in her eyes.

Wally gulped. He did not do well with crying girls. Especially crying girls he actually considered as a friend. "It's unhealthy, Megan, I'm only doing it to help you."

Megan sniffled and Connor handed her a tissue to blow her nose. "But – but I'm a Martian. We don't gain weight and we don't have the same health issues as you."

At the mention of weight, Dick straightened. He went up to Wally, looking at him long and hard. Wally's eyes widened and he shook his head in horror as Dick smiled. "You love ice cream," Dick said slowly. "You're practically addicted."

"You wouldn't throw it out." Kaldur was catching on. "So something else made you do it."

It was Connor who finally came up with the answer.

"Have you gained weight?"

Wally was petrified, stumbling back away from the slowly advancing group. "No, I have no idea what you're talking about! I did not gain weight."

The lie was evident in his trembling voice and his hands, which went straight to his midsection.

"I may not be running as much as usual because of school and stuff but I'm the same as always-"

"That's why you switched my ice cream for frozen yogurt? Because you're trying to lose weight and be healthier? Oh, Wally, I'm sorry. I don't need that much ice cream if you're worried about your body image. I can deal with frozen yogurt so you don't make yourself fat." Megan smiled and nodded, walking away with the pint of frozen yogurt in her hand, humming. "It's actually not that bad."

Wally groaned and slid down the wall, burying his head in his hands and Kaldur and Connor laughed hysterically.

"I cannot wait to tell the Flash about this," Dick said, chuckling, not even trying to hide the smile in his voice.

"I hate you."

* * *

_love, _

_Azaria.  
_


End file.
